He Can Make Her Laugh
by Geoera
Summary: A long time ago there was a girl named Alyssa Lynn Conroy. She became a woman at age fifteen. "If you want you can call me DiMaggo." T for language and sexual humor.
1. Calls From Strangers

**This is my first bit of Smash fanfic. I'm not quite sure where I want this to go, but I know it's going to go somewhere. This takes place in a world where Ivy was a teenage mother. She and her boyfriend kept the twins but when they parted ways after college he had a much more stable/promising career in Kansas City. Now he's moving to New York. Things are about to get all shook up.**

* * *

It was about ten am when the rehearsal hall was filled with the sound of "Take Me or Leave Me" from RENT. Everybody turned their heads to see where the commotion was coming from, except for one Ivy Lynn who could be seen frantically searching through a purse for the object creating the noise. She received a few questioning looks from other cast members since they were mostly encouraged to turn off or not answer their phones during rehearsal time. Ivy checked her caller ID before answering with a frantic "hello". She held up one finger and scurried off into the hallway.

"Hello, Mitch, I'm in rehearsal what do you need?" Ivy asked quietly, knowing that there were about six other members of the chorus huddled on the opposite side of the door. "No, no it's fine... You got transferred? ... Sorry, traded… To New York? … I don't have any room in my apartment for them… Where are they now? Yes I'm positive they can't stay with me, I'm sure my mother will be fine with watching them for a few weeks… No Mitchell, I'm excited to see you guys… How long until you get here? You're here now? ... No excuses! I'm comign over now! Goodbye and I will see you soon." Ivy hung up the phone definitively and swung open the door.

Everyone who had been attempting to listen in on the conversation was doing a pretty half-assed job at covering it up, most averted their eyes when Ivy reentered the room, a couple of people gave her looks of disdain. _Missing rehearsal to go deal with a personal problem? Amatuer. _They seemed to scream at her.

"I'm so sorry, something very important just came up at home and I just- I need to go deal with it." Ivy tried to explain.

"I'm sure we can make due." Derek said in a reasonable voice. For Derek he sounded strangely empathetic. Ivy took advantage of her lover's single moment of kindness and ran out of the door.

* * *

After dropping her rehearsal clothes off at the apartment she had to make a very quick decision about her apparel. Ivy decided on a navy and white striped sundress and some nude pumps. As soon as she had her left shoe slipped on the door was shut and Ivy was on the subway. It was a rather uneventful and (thankfully) short ride followed by an even shorter walk to the front entrance of the Waldorf Astoria.

They met in the lobby, he smiled this dazzling smile and for a second Ivy wanted to melt. Mitch had always been handsome, but now it seemed that he was even more so. He had dark, messy hair and grey eyes. A strong jaw and a stronger body made the man look like something out of an Armani advertisement. So the petite blonde woman smiled back at him before thinking about what she had to lose. _Derek. My small role in a musical that may not take flight because the production team can't pull their heads out of their asses long enough to see that Bombshell is crumbling down around us. I could lose Mitch. Addison and Alex. Again. Is it worth it? Great, I've been around him less than five seconds and I'm already regretting it. See what you do to me Mitch?_

"You look great Alyssa." The man said softly as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You know that's not my name anymore." She spoke tersely before shrugging it off.

"Sorry, force of habit. You don't look like an Ivy though."

"Yes I do."

"There's no winning with you, is there? Lunch?" Before Mitch finished his first question Ivy glared daggers into his chest.

"Why not." Ivy answered shortly, averting eye contact.

"Why are you upset with me?" Mitchel asked as he slung his arm casually over her shoulders.

"Really? Mitch, how do you not know? I haven't seen you or them for three months and then you come waltzing in- without a warning I might add- and you tell me "Oh hey, guess who just got transferred from the Royals to the Yankees because I'm a fucking star. So we're moving to New York and by the way do you have space in your incredibly tiny apartment for two extra people to move into? Also, could you feed them while they're there, because I know for a fact you can barely feed yourself most days and I just thought it would be a good idea for you to have to provide for two teenagers while you're at it-" Her ranting was cut off by the maître-d of the Bull and Bear asking if they would like a booth or a table. Mitchel calmly answered him before he gave Ivy an intense look.

"You know I didn't want to do that to you. I was traded, not transferred, so you can suck my dick. And if I knew it was that bad I definitely would never have asked you to take care of them." Ivy snorted at his attempt at humor. A smartly dressed waiter came and sat them in a small booth in the back of the restaurant. There weren't too many people, some business men and some society ladies filled tables sparingly throughout the main room. Ivy glanced around casually before returning her attention to the conversation at hand.

"So, here it goes and please don't make fun of me, or laugh at me, or yell. Or cry. Because I want to be able to come back to this restaurant. I'm going to get to my point and all I'm going to need is a simple yes or no answer. Okay?" Ivy nodded, unsure of what he was about to say. "I want us to pick back up where we left off. Move in with us, we can be a family again. I have enough money so you never have to be hungry again, or live in tiny apartments in Hell's Kitchen and it may be farther away from the theater district than where you live but it's so much nicer of a neighborhood and I don't want to worry and I know Addison and Alex worry too, and you can see them all the time and it will be great and everything will be just like it used to be before we moved and-" This time it was Ivy cutting him off with a quick kiss.

"Mitch, honey, you talk too much. You know that, right?" He nodded and she gave him a quick smile, Mitch's excited words faded from the space in between them and his face dropped a little. Just waiting for the bombshell. "I would love to move in with you, but-"

"Always the buts with you. Why can't you just say yes? Give me one good reason why not."

"Bombshell has effectively taken over my life. I'm rarely at my own place. And I'm a mess. Mitch, there are so many things you don't know. I'm just, so completely and totally broken. I don't want to bring you down. I'm not fit to be around them. Didn't you see the video? That was me less than a month ago."

"So?"

"Fine, you win."

"I'll get a moving company to bring your stuff to my place on Thursday."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Pig."

"Ice queen."

"Man whore."

"Diva."

"Bat boy."

"Cleat chaser."

"Metrosexual"

"Chorus girl."

"Pig."

"You already used that one." The waiter came to take their drink order and they both blushed profusely. "So, I guess there is winning with you." Mitch laughed.

"Shut up."

* * *

PREVIEW

Thursday came and went without event. Ivy seemed happier, she ate more and drank less. She also stopped seeing Derek outside of rehearsal. Things were looking up for the chorus girl. At rehearsal that morning everything had gone well. Derek only screamed once and Eileen managed to keep a straight face throughout most of the time. Karen butchered Secondhand White Baby Grand again. She could tell they were close to asking Ivy to do it before Linda called for lunch.

Sam rushed up to Ivy and rapidly fired questions at her. "When did he get here? When will they get here? How nice is your new place? When's his first game? Can I come to the wedding?"

"One at a time." She laughed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. If I should continue, what you want to happen. Nothing has been decided in this story yet. Reviews make my day! So... Yep. The next installment will be coming soon.**


	2. A Life in Moments

**This is short, the history of Ivy and Mitch. It's from high school up until the last time they saw each other. Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions. I don't plan on featuring the kids heavily in this, but they will be there.**

* * *

FLASHBACK – October 1995

"M-Mitch, I know we've only been dating for a few months, but there's something really important that I need to tell you." Alyssa whispered over the phone.

"Yeah, babe?" He sounded distracted, probably playing video games with his friends.

"I need you to focus. This is life changing." She grew less sure of herself.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I am focused. Totally focused on you." Still distracted. _Should I even tell him? I mean, he obviously doesn't care that much. No- no you have to tell him. It's his life too._

"Mitch, I-I'm pregnant." Tears overwhelmed her and Alyssa let out a racking sob.

"I'll be over in two minutes and fourteen seconds." Mitch had timed the distance it took from him to get to one house or another. "Dude, I gotta go. Some real important stuff just happened with Alyssa, I've gotta go take care of it. Don't wait up for me. Kay? I'll see you Monday." It took him two minutes and three seconds this time. _Why am I not in track? I would rock. NO. ALYSSA. BABY. Jesus fucking Christ I'm sixteen… Damnit. There goes everything. _She flung the door open before he had a chance to knock. "We can do this Alyssa. We can do this. I swear. I swear."

* * *

July 1996

"I swear to god you are never touching me again!" Alyssa screamed as she was wheeled into the hospital. The concerned boyfriend was looking almost as panicked as she was. That was when her father, an imposing mob-type pulled him aside.

"Now, I haven't felt the need to have this talk with you yet because you seem like a nice enough kid. But 'nice enough' is not going to cover everything my daughter and grandchildren will need. Because I swear to god, if you walk out that door a day before those two are in college I will personally hunt you down and cut off six of your fingers. And then I will put a price on your head. Capieche?" Aleksandr Conroy was a very scary man. He had certain 'connections' with the Ruskis in various cities around the globe. Though the threats were not the reason Mitch was planning on sticking around.

"Yes sir. I understand. And I promise you, I will stick by your daughter until she gets so sick of me she wants me dead." Aleksandr just nodded his head in approval before gesturing for the boy to go back to her room where the sounds of a very angry female could be heard. "If she's anything like her mother you'll never want to touch her again. Lest you face the wrath of her again." They both chuckled nervously.

* * *

May 1998

"What dress do you want Addy in?" Mitch called across the hallway of the large house that belonged to Alyssa's parents.

"The blue and yellow one." She called back, her hands were occupied with trying to slip an almost two-year old boy into a button up and some khakis.

"No!" shrieked the voice of a small child. "Pink!"

"Sweetie," he said through gritted teeth, "Mommy wants you to wear the blue and yellow one."

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"No."

"Two cookies?"

"No."

"A pony?" He tried, getting desperate, normally dressing was Alyssa's forte.

"Pony!" she screamed and begun attempting to get herself in the dress. Today Mitch and Alyssa graduated from high school. They had one more month together before they would be forced to let the babies grandparent's take care of them for the next few years with visits from their parents intermingled. He would be attending UCLA on a full ride baseball scholarship and she was headed to New York City, NYADA offered her a similar deal. Full rides, full time parents, and as wildly in love as two high schoolers could possibly be. He was even planning on giving her a promise ring that night. Right after they graduated.

* * *

College flew by for her. Alyssa's junior year she changed her name to Ivy. It took a little getting used to, but she liked it. That December she got an offer with the touring company of Chicago. Of course she accepted, and that would be the last time she saw Alexander and Addison for the next 18 months. _Of course it's only the chorus, but give me a year and I'll be Roxy. _Lying to herself was getting easier.

It didn't fly by as quickly for Mitch. He hated UCLA, but they loved him. He was hands down the best player on the team, scouts seemed to notice that too. Straight out of college he had a $6 million deal with the Kansas City Royals, that would mean that he could take the kids. Alys-Ivy had no objections to the new arrangement. They agreed that when the other would be in their town the children were to be there as well. Ivy made it to Kansas City once and he never seemed to be in cities the same time she was in them. It was rather unfortunate.

* * *

Mitch signed another 5 year contract with the Royals when the kids turned ten. He would be making $23 million this time around.

* * *

Ivy saw them when the Royals visited New York. Sometimes she made it out for a game, money was tight though. They never came up during off season.

* * *

When the kids turned eleven Ivy took off her promise ring. She put it in a drawer and forgot about it. It was a simple silver band with the words 'There's only us, there's only this' etched into the inside.

* * *

He still wore his.

* * *

Ivy lived with a guy for a year when the kids were thirteen. She didn't tell him about her kids, and she didn't tell her kids about him. He left her after she cheated.

* * *

Mitchel was engaged for a while, he called it off after he called Ivy to tell her and she cried.

* * *

They haven't seen each other since the beginning of the year. Mitch came out to New York with Addison and Alex for Christmas and New Year, they celebrated it with their families like usual. It was a huge gathering and there were no tears. She told him about Marilyn and he asked if she wanted to call him DiMaggio. Ivy laughed, though she considered it. For those two minutes everything seemed good. He tried to kiss her. She wouldn't let him. But they had sex anyway. _Because that's what everyone does in their parents' house with their kids down the hall after they haven't seen each other in six months. Yep, perfectly normal. Tell a guy you don't love him, but you fuck him anyway. Way to go hot shot. _He wasn't better than Derek, that was disapointing.

* * *

**Sorry this was a little short, but I needed to catch everyone up with the history behind Ivy and Mitch. This was the easiest way to do it. Expect an update in the next couple of days. Remember, reviews make my day. Thanks!**


End file.
